


Books Only Burn When Exposed To Fire

by KURTHUMMELSPOLYEVAN



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Bisexual!Tate, Gabe is so underrated, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, POV First Person, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Voilet deserved so much better, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KURTHUMMELSPOLYEVAN/pseuds/KURTHUMMELSPOLYEVAN
Summary: What happened if gabe stayed at the murder house
Relationships: Voilet Harmon/Tate Langdon/Gabe Moras
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

I'm really new,to writing FanFic but I have a-lot of Ideas


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be In Gabes POV, The first chapter to Gabe moving In

It's weird,isn't it? How much a decision can go so far, How well someone planned for your future, How much you can hold onto the past but Its not elastic. It may be pink and wrapped in silk but the fabric Itchy. Parents think they know best because they want to help us, They're is a vivid and small gap between Wisdom and Kindness, It just when your wise: you know when to be a good person but when your Kind,you are always sweet even to the people who treat you like dogs shit and throw you around like a raggedy doll, you may have no strings but people still throw you around for fun, when they're bored.

Moving Into a new state,Florida. Where every Halloween it's not a horror movie but a fashion show. When its Winter, It still hot. In fact, All the time it will be like Sun added some water to it, To make life, Even if that Life is soaked in Gucci and The most ugly ass outfits ever brought to man. Here I was supposed to live in it.

The house brought a cruel and undying feeling in my stomach. They're was life and death. Cold and Infamy ruled the house with Its 1990s look. Skateboard in hand, I walked inside this place with my 2 parents in-front,going inside my new home.I opened the door, with a fake smile on my face, I heard that their was a skateboard park, I wanted to go desperately. Where I could have fun and make actual friends who shared the same passion as me, Instead I had to listen to this old ass hag ranting about the house, She was like the equivalent to my former old friend from school, Rachel Berry. 

I zoned out picturing Ohio where I used to live and how it was a trashbag, but It was my trashbag. Until I heard the owner say "yes,the previous owners did pass away." My Parents looked back at me say "You okay with this Gabe" I shrugged it off. "I don't believe in ghosts" I told him with a careless tone. "I don't believe in ghosts." I mean why would I. I heard mumbles "that's, exactly what he would say" from my mom. I mean ghosts aren't real.


	3. Chapter 2-  Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilet meet Gabe

After my dad' s warning not to skate inside the house, what was I supposed to do, be a responsible teenager and skate outside, no way.I skated across the house: Until, I fell off. Something told me to leave,like a whisper of the mind, I Ignored it since my views on the supernatural were unimaginative and small.

I walked up the stairs that felt like walking all the way to the moon and than somebody sprinkled a little bit of salt in the wound and made me walk up to fucking Pluto, I don't know my astrology,okay.

When I got up the agonising long stairs, I opened the door, to find all my things perfectly organized like some kind perfectionist chose me of all people, I mean I see why but I doesn't matter. I pushed my skateboard to the side of room and threw my beanie on the nightstand. I felt like something was watching over me, a sharp flash of unseen horrors entered my mind. This place was playing mind tricks and not the good kinds.

I looked around yet I heard a female voice, sweet but broken."You have bad taste" she stated, I rolled my eyes. I'm sorry but Panic!At The Disco aren't that bad very much,me and her talked, I don't know why but I felt some kind of cosmic connection here but Danger, so much anger and hatred layed here like the concrete on a pavement, everyone walks over it but if it sticks to you, quite the pickle, I should say. 

I liked this girl, she was interesting, not bringing over women down for her own ways but It felt like she was giving me a warning to which I responded "your really twisted, arent you?" Voilet, I think her name was simply sighed "You don't know,the half of it." Those words hit me as she left the room


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be using american slang as a British person,lol
> 
> Gabe goes to school,very slow-burn

No one likes school, maybe it's because of a bully that makes you feel so small because your ginger or that you feel so dumb answering a question that all of your "peers" could of finished easily so now I can decide my path

My First Day

The Day that everyone dreads, where your anxiety feels like an overflowing loop even though you've been here only today. First Impressions are vital. You have a vast choice of people you can be friends with or maybe, just maybe your a loner who hates 90% of the Worlds Population. 

I walked into the gates of evil aka the gate of the school. Wearing: A Black Crop-Top with a skull with black and white long sleeves and pants with a chain. I also let me magnificent hair out of my beanie and I had these blue shoes that looked like Van's but with big dick energy. Walking into school with headphones. It was weird, getting these sharp looks from some of the people, in my school. 

12:30pm also known as Lunch:  
I was outside in the cold breeze eating from my bag anything I could find, Until this Basic Bitch walked with 2 of her friends and her boyfriend that was a stereotypical jock you would see in cheesy 2000s disney channel movies.  
"Soooo, what's it like living in the Murder House ?" She asked me, I choked my cookie trying not laugh at the name.  
"The what?"  
"The Murder House"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what that is"  
"So, Let me guess your parents didnt tell you about the deaths, kinda sad for you"  
I was out to throw hands, on this basic bitch, with straightest and whitest hair you get could, with her try to intimidating look by snapping her fingers in-front of people and oh my godess why is no one talking about how her boyfriend is casually squeezing her ass,like no thank you, I'll be good.

"No, I know there was 30 like deaths" I explained with the girls with an open mouth a bigger gap than the Bermuda triangle. "But I dont care,you know,its not that bag of a deal." The girls looked Confused and Shocked.

"Are you stupid, I'm generally curious are you stupid because wow" She started to ramble on.  
"Excuse me"   
"Hey fagot,don't say that to my girlfriend ever again." Her boyfriend shouted at me. I soon my put my headphones on my ears ignoring them, what a bunch of assholes.

3:15, End of School.  
I opened the door."Mom,Dad I'm doing online school from now on." I explained. My Dad nodded and my Mom smiled as I went out-side of my door to the skate park.


End file.
